


lightning and thunder

by funhaus (sixthirty)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, FAHC, GTA AU, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, gavin as persephone? count me in, i know that midas and thanatos dont even fall in the same 'arc' but, just one of them idk who yet its not suppose to be specific, lol i dunno honestly, mentions of fahc - Freeform, not directly to gav or rye but like, ryan and gavin love each other - the drabble 2017, thanks for reading, theres mentions of greek mythology stuff thats probably not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixthirty/pseuds/funhaus
Summary: they were so different. worlds apart and terrifying in their own ways. lightning and thunder and yet, one cant exist without the other.





	lightning and thunder

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno what the fuck this is. i started this at like 11pm and then i went to sleep and woke up and wrote maybe for an hour and then its 1030pm rn and i just finished and its not even long when will i be able to write long stuff @ god. the greek mythology part doesnt even make fucking sense and doesnt relate but i love freewood and i love their friendship and the dynamic between them and fahc just seemed suitable. this is just my intake on the sun and the moon loving each other after not knowing how. sorry for the random caps lock and the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. i hope this makes sense even though its just pure bullshit and like gavin, i have the tendency to say/type whatever thought comes to my brain without thinking about it. thanks for reading.

the two of them were so different. worlds apart and terrifying in their own ways. so much violence in their hands and so much death over their shoulders, in their heads, deep into their thoughts, relentless and unforgiving because they chose this life, no matter what they say they chose this life and they deserve to fucking suffer in the worst ways imaginable and yet they don't care. they dont care because they tuned the voices quiet, learned to make them leave and forgave themselves for the terrible acts they did. they were too far gone anyways. all in all, the pair was definitely the worst of the crew.

 

—

 

love was unfamiliar. 

 

especially in their line of work. its hard to love someone so purely, intimately, **_infinitely_** , when all that surrounds them is endless death, violence, the smell of smoke and sulfur and drugs and gunpowder. its hard to devote some time to a person when its taken up from planning heists. even then, when they were all growing up, love was unfamiliar because they all ranged from leaving a country illegally and hiding under untraceable transactions and cyber attacks, to living on the street because the abuse got too much to handle, to simply fending for themselves and killing for protection against bullies, to stealing for the fun of it, to even just simply wanting to be powerful. love was unfamiliar in so many ways and none of them really knew what platonic love felt like until they met each other. and yet, just between them two, there was so much more to it.

 

the two of them were so different. worlds apart and terrifying in their own ways. they were so different and so in sync. They were as different as lightning and thunder, bright and deadly and reverberating, ominous and bone chilling and terrifying. they were different as lightning and thunder and together they brought a storm on the horizon. Together they brought harsh rains and hail and lightning strikes and rolling clouds of thunder filled to the brim with electricity, completed with strong winds. Together they brought natural destruction and Zeus tries so hard to keep them apart, tries so hard to defy the laws of nature. but alas, you cant have one without the other. two beings with divine power, two beings that cant exist without the other. two beings who stayed close in the dimensions of time and space. two beings who were born from the same star and filled with the same stardust. two beings who don't know how to love anyone, who can't love anyone except one another in such a pure, intimate, infinite way. two beings who discovered the connected strings after a heist gone wrong, a too close call, the two found peace within the storm that is the both of them, safely tucked away in the eye of the storm. two beings who _**love each other**_.

 

one night, the moon sits in the night sky and the room is so hot and the feeling burns bright. shaky breaths escape mouths and hands entwined in hair. whispers of forever and confessions of love fill the room. on the horizon, the storm rumbles and groans while inching closer and closer. in the highest moment, the most intimate moment, they say they love each other and lightning strikes the top of mount chilliad, followed by thunder.

 

lightning loves thunder, and like them, they love each other and its so fucking beautiful. its so fucking beautiful and so ugly and it hurts so fucking bad and its suffocating and they're suffering, it burns deeper and longer and brighter than any wound ever did, ever will. they're so fucking in love with each other and its light meeting dark, yin and yang, the sun and the moon, lightning and thunder, the end and the beginning and god knows how much it'll cause the world to suffer, god knows how much fucking violence it'll bring to los santos, god knows how much the two will do for each other, will do anything just so at the end of the day they can safely lay in bed together and not let go. Its so fucking scary and frightening, and violent, and ugly, and so fucking _beautiful_. and beautiful shouldn't be scary, but its so terrifying. two monsters shouldn't love and yet here they are, so deeply entwined with _each other_ , hands grasped tightly, feet laced together, heads on shoulders and kisses on heads, cheeks, necks, hands, wherever they can get their mouths on. so deeply into one another they cant let go, wont let go, why would they let go? two monsters, two **people** who thought they wouldn't love, couldn't love, shouldn't love because who would love someone like them? who would love and support someone who kills for fun, for money, for no reason, someone who robs banks and deals drugs and why, why would you want to love someone like that? two people who never experienced proper, beautifully terrifying love, found love and solace in one another, two people who found that they were more similar than they thought. who were closer than anyone else in their group.

 

king midas with his golden touch that killed the one he loved and thanatos who filled the underworld with the dead. Persephone with her oh so beautiful flowers that brought the beauty to spring and hades who watched over the underworld that was filled with the dead and riches. they're both so related yet they weren’t. multiple personifications over time and hades had persephone, thanatos had the heavy robes of death, king midas and his golden touch. so different and worlds apart and yet here they were. 

 

king midas and thanatos. persephone and hades. _el sol y la luna_. lightning and thunder. the golden boy and the vagabond. gavin free and ryan haywood.

 

gavin and ryan, who are so different. worlds apart and terrifying in their own ways. 

 

gavin and ryan, who are so protective of each other that the feeling is so raw. 

 

gav and ryebread, who love each other in such a pure, intimate, infinite way. the stardust burns brighter together, the storm harsher with every contact of skin on skin. marks burn, skin is hot, so intimate and so alive, burning deep into their bones. life and death. the end and the beginning. yin and yang. 

 

gav and ryebread, who found solace in one another, who deserves one another because, monsters or not, everyone deserves to experience love.

 

gav and rye, who love each other and thats all that matters.

 

—

 

everyone in los santos waits for the storm to pass as it gathers on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> lol just incase u dunno spanish
> 
>  _el sol y la luna_ \- the sun and the moon


End file.
